WonKyu ::: Gift
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Saengil Chukkae, Baby..."/ Just drabble. a gift for Cho Kyuhyun b'day/ WonKyu after married story.


"Baby, untuk sementara kita tinggal di Mansion keluargamu."

"Ne. eh… Mwo?"

Siwon merapikan beberapa pakaian mereka kedalam sebuah koper biru. "Villa ini akan direnovasi."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerenyitkan dahinya. _'Renovasi? Bukankah Villa ini baru selesai dibangun setengah tahun lalu?'_. Batinnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan menuruti perkataan suaminya tanpa bertanya banyak.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, jika sang suami tengah merencanakan sesuatu padanya.

.

.

..:: WonKyu After Married ::..

… Gift …

Pair : Only WonKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengayunkan kakinya bosan di sebuah ayunan di taman Mansion. Jika dulu, dia pasti sedang bermain bersama Ahra atau Changmin yang terkadang ikut mereka liburan. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah di sibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun putuskan untuk kembali kedalam. Di ambil ponsel putihnya, men-dial nomor seseorang yang sudah dia hapal.

"_Yeobosseo?"_

"Wonnie, aku bosan."

"_Kau menelponku hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"_

Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut. Terselip nada kesal di ucapan suaminya. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini. Siwon yang biasanya akan selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

Atau jangan-jangan Siwon sedang… Ah, ani!

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuang jauh semua prasangka buruk. Ia percaya Siwon.

"_Jika tidak ada hal penting akan kututup. Sebentar lagi ada meeting."_

Pip!

Kyuhyun hanya memandang layar ponsel-nya. Hampa.

.

.

.

"Wonnie…" Kyuhyun langsung sumringah ketika melihat suaminya pulang.

Siwon hanya menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang berdiri dari duduknya di meja makan. "Aku ingin langsung tidur saja. Kau makanlah sendiri, Baby."

Setelah Siwon menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya dengan lemas.

Nafsu makannya telah hilang. Dia meremas kuat kemeja biru yang dipakainya.

Apa dia punya salah sampai Siwon mengacuhkannya seperti itu?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Siwon bersikap dingin padanya. Setiap dia bertanya, Siwon hanya memandangnya dingin.

Kyuhyun mempercayai Siwon. Dia mencintainya. Hanya kalimat itu yang selama ini menguatkan hatinya. Menepis semua kemungkinan buruk yang terkadang melintas.

.

.

.

**3 February**

Hari ini hari special bagi Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membaginya dengan Siwon.

Dia bahkan sudah membeli beberapa buku resep untuk dicobanya nanti.

"Song _Ahjumma_…"

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengurusi bunga itu menoleh. "_Ye_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Ajari aku memasak."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusun piring dan mangkok yang sudah berisi hasil masakannya. Sejak pagi dia terus berkutat di dapur dan melalui berbagai macam kegagalan.

Masakan yang kini terhidang di meja makan adalah hasil terbaik dari Kyuhyun. Dia menatap lega meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca bening itu.

Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak di restaurant, tapi Kyuhyun membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sebentar lagi Siwon pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Kyuhyun menunggu. Tapi Siwon belum menampakkan dirinya.

Makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuat pun telah mendingin.

"Hiks… Wonnie-ah, cepatlah pulang… hiks…"

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki Mansion megah milik keluarga Cho. Ketika ingin menuju tangga, matanya melirik ruang makan. Disana terdapat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu diatas meja.

Bibir yang seminggu lalu hambar kini tampak mengulas senyum lembut. Betapa ia merindukan BabyKyu-nya.

Dilihatnya wajah sang istri. Hatinya seperti teriris perih ketika mendapati jejak air mata dikedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Diusapnya garis lurus itu dengan telunjuknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengulet. Iris madunya masih begitu mengantuk, tapi dia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya saat melihat Siwon.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ia paksakan untuk tersenyum. "Akan kupanaskan masakannya."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Siwon. "Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah menarik tangan istrinya. Menyuruh masuk kemobil.

Selama perjalanan entah kemana, Kyuhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya. Entah karena AC mobil atau apa, Kyuhyun merasa sangat kedinginan. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan kemeja burgundy tipis dengan celana putih.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan Villa.

"Turun."

Kyuhyun langsung menurut. Siwon yang biasanya akan membukakan pintu untuknya sambil tersenyum manis. Memperlihatkan lesungnya yang dalam.

Di ikuti kemana langkah Siwon tanpa melihat kedepan. Sungguh, ia merindukan Siwon-nya yang lembut. Kemana Siwon-nya pergi?

"_Ya_, angkat wajahmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Entah berapa ratus lilin yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat bentuk hati seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, air matanya meleleh.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Baby…" Bisik Siwon. Ia rindu memeluk BabyKyu-nya.

"Hiks… _Nappeun_!" Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Siwon.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum. "_Mian_, aku sudah mendiamkanmu. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu, Baby…"

Isak Kyuhyun semakin keras. "hiks… kupikir…hiks…kau selingkuh…"

"Sejak kau hadir, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dan siapa pun, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun masih terisak dipelukan Siwon.

"Hei, kenapa masih menangis? Ini ulang tahunmu, kau harus tersenyum…"

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah jika harus kehilangan Siwon-ku."

Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Mau berdansa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Meski masih terisak, wajah pucat itu telah merona. Siwon langsung menggendong istrinya ala bridal. Melewati lilin-lilin kecil yang disusunnya seminggu belakangan seorang diri.

Ketika tepat ditengah, Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya melingkar rapi, mengelilingi pinggang sang istri. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher jenjang suaminya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti.

Entah siapa yang menyetel, sayup-sayup keduanya mendengar musik waltz yang lembut. Dengan gerakan perlahan, mereka melangkah kecil tak beraturan.

"Wonnie…"

"Hn?"

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon. Melumat lembut bibir suaminya. Dia bahkan rela tidak berulang tahun asalkan Siwon disisinya. Selalu. Dan selamanya.

...

.END.

...

* * *

Mian kalo aneh~ saya buat tepat tengah malam ini... dan tanpa edit...

* * *

._Saengil Chukkahamnida, nae Oppa, Cho Kyuhyun~._

_Tetaplah menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang Evil  
_

_Tetaplah menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintai Game  
_

_Tetaplah menjadi diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun  
_

_.  
_

_saya bukan ELF apalagi SparKyu...  
_

_saya hanya seseorang dari begitu banyak orang yang mencintaimu...  
_

_.  
_

_Semoga semua hal baik melingkupimu dan orang-oarang disekelilingmu...  
_

_.  
_

* * *

__*saya bersyukur bisa berulang tahun setelah dirimu, Oppa~ ^^


End file.
